Primal Attractions
by Sivvy
Summary: A new mutant pops up on the radar and the X-men recruit her. Logan falls for the girl, but there's one BIG problem. SHE'S 17! Rated M for violence, language, and later adult themes. Logan/OC LoganxOC I do NOT own the X-men.
1. My life is messed up

Part One

I woke up and got ready for school just like any other school day.

Stupid school. I thought, Why can't it just disappear?

I went to brush my hair and noticed something peculiar. My eyes were much lighter than usual. My eyes were usually a really dark brown, but they were a honey color this morning.

Odd. I thought.

I hid my eyes from my mom and went to school. I was greeted by my best friend Breanna, Bre for short. We walked into school and met up with my other friend Chanel or Chenney.

"Hey, Sivvy, did you have a weird dream last night?" Bre asked me.

My name's Savannah, but I prefer Sivvy.

"Not that I remember." I said, "You?"

"Yes. It involved flying pancakes and the all powerful super twinkie." She said.

"All hail the super twinkie." Chenney said.

We burst into a fit of laughter that had the whole hallway looking at us strangely.

"We better get to class." I said.

"Yeah or we are so screwed." Chenney said.

"Our teacher is scary." I said.

We have chorus first thing in the morning, and our teacher is one of my favorites, but she is really scary sometimes.

I had my book with me, so when we sat down I started reading. After awhile, my vision started to get blurry. Weird. We started warm ups, so I put my book away. We did our warm ups and continued practicing Lightning.

Electric fingers reaching reaching reaching. Skipping darting fleeting fleeting fleeeeeting. Taping on the clouds. Rapping on their shroud of Graaaaayyy Lightning. Lightning.

My vision blurred again and the lights went out.

"It's so eerie." Chenney said, "I love it."

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. I've always been good at seeing in the dark, but not this good. There was absolutely no light coming into the room, due to the fact that there were no windows, yet I could see almost perfectly.

Something is definitely wrong here. I thought.

My vision blurred once more and I passed out. When I awoke, I was in a hospital room. I looked up and saw my Mom and Step dad's worried faces.

"Savannah, are you feeling ok?" My mom asked.

"I think so." I replied.

Again, my vision blurred and there was a sharp pain at my lower back. I ignored it, so the wouldn't be worried.

"The doctor said he would do some tests." My mom said, "After I told him that your eyes weren't usually that color, he insisted. He said he would draw some blood and-"

Everything after that was muffled. Drawing blood meant needles, and needles meant danger, especially in cases like this.

"-you're going to have to stay here for the night." My mom finished.

"Mom, I don't want any tests done. You know I hate needles. I don't care if I have to break the needle to stop him. I'm not getting any blood taken out of my body." I said with a serious look in my eyes.

The doctor walked in with a really big needle and a look of fear crossed my face.

"Doctor, we're just going to go home. We talked it over with her and she doesn't want any tests done." My step dad said.

"I can't let her leave without them." He said.

I recognized malicious intent when I saw it. I've read enough books to know when someone's up to no good.

"I'm not letting you take my blood." I said glaring at him, "It's going to stay in my body where it belongs."

I slid out of the hospital bed, luckily they hadn't put me in one of those god awful gowns, and ran from the room. The doctor ran after me, yelling at all the nurses to catch me. I sped through the lobby and out the door. I never once noticed I was moving faster than normal, or that, by the time I got home, I was neither tired nor coughing. My mom and step dad arrived a few minutes later. A few minutes after that, there was a knock on the door. I hid on the stairs while my Mom answered the door.

"Hello. I am Professor Charles Xavier, founder and principle of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. These are two of the teachers from the school. On my right is Ororo Monroe. On my left is Scott Summers. May we come in?" A man's voice asked.

Part Two

"What is it you'd like to talk about?" My mom asked.

"You're daughter is exactly the kind of student we're looking for. She is already a great student and would gain much from our curriculum. It would benefit her greatly if she would come to the school. It's a boarding school in Westchester, New York, and she would be on full scholarship." The man's voice said.

I mustered up the courage to walk around the stairs to the living room.

"Ah, you must be Savannah. It's a pleasure to meet you." The same voice said.

This was Charles Xavier. He didn't look like much. He was in a wheel chair, suffering from no outward injury, so he must be paralyzed. He was bald and had a slightly British accent. He was dressed in a suit and had a smiling and kind face. I smiled back.

"Yes. I am. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Professor." I said.

"So you were listening." He stated.

"I'm curious by nature." I replied.

The other two were sitting on the couch; the Professor was positioned by it. The man, who I could only assume was Scott Summers, and I would be completely freaked out if I was told otherwise, was wearing sunglasses and had a stiff back. He had brown hair. Far as I could tell he was a stick in the mud. The other person, a woman, was much more friendly. She had white hair that was fairly long. She smiled warmly at me. I nodded at her and smiled in return.

"Are you interested in coming to the school?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'd love to go." I said.

As much as I hate to move, I hate my school more. Far as I'm concerned, it could burn down. I may have a niche that I fit into here and teachers that I like, but that's it. I mentioned I was in chorus earlier right? Well we don't even have proper risers anymore because they all broke, and the things we stand on now could fall over and kill us any minute. All of the money goes to sports, mainly guys sports, there was a new football stadium built a few years ago, when we already had the death trap risers. On top of that, there's this stupid dress code, that really nobody listens to, but it's so strict that even if you look nice with a skirt and a nice shirt you're out of dress code because the shirt doesn't have a collar or your shirt isn't the right color or something just as stupid. I love my friends, and they are awesome, but if I have the chance to get out of this hell hole I live in then I'm out of here. Besides that creepy doctor is probably still after me and is even now finding out where I live.

"Well, then pack up and we'll leave as soon as possible." He said.

"Sir yes sir." I responded.

Dear Diary

I ran and packed up all my belongings, said a quick goodbye to my parents, and left the house before they could tell me I couldn't go. We rode in a limo to New York and then to Westchester. The ride seemed to go by so fast. I wondered what it would be like at this school. Would I make new friends? Most likely, but I would still miss the ones still in Pennsylvania. I would definitely e-mail them and talk to them. After all, Bre and I need someone to tell our crazy-as-all-hell dreams to. I couldn't wait to get there. It almost seems like a dream in and of itself. Well I guess I'll stop writing now. Cross your fingers 'cause who knows what'll happen now. Sivvy


	2. Meeting New People

Sivvy: I realize that the last chapter was a little boring. This is mainly because I was just introducing the character and the story. It will start to pick up soon. I promise. Maybe not in this chapter, but soon. Now on with chapter two.

Part One

We had just pulled up to the school.

"Welcome to your new school Savannah." Professor Xavier said.

"Holy Mother of Pancakes!" I said, "This place is huge."

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled into your room. You won't have a roommate at the moment, but eventually you will have one." He said.

"That's alright with me." I said.

I was so giddy right then that he could've said my cat had just died in a nuclear explosion and I wouldn't have cared. Well, I would have later. He led me to the room I would be staying in.

"Once you get settled in, come co my office and we'll get your schedule all taken care of." He said.

"Alright Professor." I said.

He left and I just stared at the room. It was sorta big and had two beds, two dressers, a night stand between the beds, a wall mirror, a closet, and a connected bathroom.

_I like it already_. I thought.

I unpacked my clothes and my writing supplies. My books would come later, after I get a ginormous book shelf….maybe two.

"By the name of the all powerful super twinkie, I dub this room…um…..um….Oh I'll dub it later." I said to myself, "And now I go get my schedule."

I took one step out the door and stopped.

"Now, where's his office?" I said.

My eyes went blurry again and, when my sight came back, I saw a floating squiggly line of purple going down the hall and around the corner.

" Well alright super powers. To the Professor." I said, "I have got to stop talking to myself."

I followed the squiggly, purple line to an open door. Inside was the Professor, Scott, the woman that was at my house with them, a red haired woman, and another guy looking at them all like they're a bunch of die hard freaks.

"Ah, yes, Savannah. Come in and I'll get you your schedule. You've met Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe, the other woman is Jean Grey, and this is Logan." He said, gesturing at each one in turn, "Jean, this is our new student Savannah."

"Hi." I said, "And I prefer Sivvy, Siv, Vee, or Vee Vee

"Why do you smell like a fox?" Logan asked me.

"How should I know?" I said, "I've been her about-"

I checked my watch.

"Holy beef in a shrimp basket. By the name of the Super Twinkie, how have I been her for that long?" I questioned myself.

"You have the weirdest sayings." Scott said.

"It comes from having a friend that thinks of nothing but food and has the strangest dreams." I said, "It also comes from the fact that my brain is four different ages."

"…What?" He asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Here is your schedule, Savannah." The Professor said.

"Arigato." I said.

Logan looked at me.

"You know Japanese?" He asked.

"A little." I said, "I also know some German. Later."

I walked out the door and started back to my room.

_Now which way to go? _I thought.

This time a black squiggly line appeared. I followed it back to my room.

"So different people have different colors." I mused, "Cool."

_You know_, I thought, _that Logan guy isn't half bad looking. He's older than me though. By a lot, which completely sucks. Oh well. I'll just let things fall into place and fall where they may. That, though, does not stop me from thinking he was hot. I love my mind. It protects things_.

Part Two

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my lower back.

"Itai." I said.

I threw off the covers, walked over to the mirror, and turned around. My eyes widened as I saw a silver tipped, black, furry tail coming out from just above my ass.

"Well this could make things difficult." I said.

I thought of moving it left. It moved left. I thought right. It moved right. I thought swish. It swished.

"Scratch that. This could make things fun." I said and grinned.

I hopped in the shower and, while I was washing up, figured out how to wash my tail. I got out of the shower, got dressed, dried my hair and tail, brushed my hair, and stopped.

"Great. Now I need a brush for my tail." I sighed.

At the moment, I just used my regular brush. I wrapped my tail around my waist, stepped out into the hallway, and stopped again.

"Need to find kitchen." I muttered.

A gray squiggly line appeared, leading from the door across mine, down the hall, and around the corner.

_Must be a girl heading to the kitchen. _I thought, _Weird. I never met her and I know her scent trail. When the hell did I figure out it was a scent trail? When the hell did I figure out how to use this at all?_

I followed the gray and happened upon the kitchen. Shocker. I saw the gray lead over to a girl about my age. I deactivated the…,Tracker? Yeah let's call it that, and asked Ororo politely for some breakfast. Yay waffles! I sat down at a random table and started to eat. A girl with brown hair came and sat next to me.

"You're new too aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, just got here yesterday." I said.

"So what's your mutation?" She asked.

I looked up at her.

School for gifted youngsters? Well mutants are gifted. I thought.

"I'm a fox." I said, "Almost literally. I got the tail, the nose, so to speak, and, apparently, the smell, or so that Logan character says. I'm Sivvy, by the way."

"I'm Marie, but I prefer Rogue." She said, "That Logan character, as you call him, is who I was traveling with before I came here."

"Cool." I said, "So what's your power?"

"I'm not exactly comfortable with it, or have any control, but I can absorb other peoples powers momentarily, if they're a mutant, and absorb peoples life force, if they're not. It's horrible." She said.

"It's not so bad. You just have to be careful is all." I said.

"Most people would be scared." She said.

"Well I'm not most people. Besides, I got a tail growing out of my ass. It would be a little hypocritical if I did that." I stated.

"Good point." She said, "Well better be getting to class."

"Yup." I said, "See ya."

**Dear Diary,**

**I had a wonderful first day. Well, as far as first days go anyway. I met a multitude of new people; I even befriended some. It wasn't a phenomenal day. Just mutant kids in a school. The cliques are pretty much the same, and I found my own little group. There's Bobby(Iceman), Rogue, and John(Pyro). That's my day in a nut shell. School itself is boring so why bother saying anything about it.**

**Sivvy**


	3. Minor Complications

Sivvy: I realize that some characters might be a little OOC, but no one's perfect. Least of all me. I trip on flat surfaces….Sadly it happens a lot. I might not update for awhile for I am going to try and write a few chapters and then update on a schedule. Same for my other story, which I need to work on that too. I'm going to focus on this story first though. Mainly because it was my first story and, as for a secondary reason, my writer's block for it is gone! All I really had to do was reread the first part, which was awesome and stupid at the same time. If I'd have known that sooner I would have had more than three chapters up. Also I'm not sure of the time frame between Rogue getting her powers, her meeting Logan, them being at the institute, and her running off, so I'm making that up. Well I'm done ranting, and wasting your time with this Author's note, so on to the story!

Part One

Today was Friday. The start of the weekend. You'd be surprised at how hectic my week actually was. First off my once brown hair is now completely black except for the tips, which is silver. The tips stay that way too. I got my hair cut and the tips turned silver. I also have two fox ears on top of my head with the same coloration as my tail and hair. My tracking thing got better too. Now instead of just seeing one color I see a bunch of colors, and that's just for one person. So not only is my appearance fucked up, but my powers are getting confusing. As soon as I think I've got them figured out, something new pops up.

Well I promised to meet Rogue outside this afternoon, so I might as well get going. I got off my comfortable bed, which I had unceremoniously plopped onto after classes were done with for the day, and walked to the front of the mansion.

I now knew my way around and did not have to rely on my powers, but I do get lost still. I've only been here a week and a half. You would have expected for me to be here longer than that with how my mutation is manifesting itself.

When I got outside, I saw Rogue sitting on a bench near the rose bush. She has this upset look on her face.

"What's wrong, yuujin?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I've been working with the Professor to control my powers, but it's not working. I'm still just as messed up as before." She said.

"You're not messed up." I said, "Ok, so you don't have control of your powers. Maybe they're still in the settling in stage. You said you only recently got your powers."

"You don't seem to be having any trouble." She said bitterly.

"Yes, but my powers seem to be based off a fox. A fox is an animal, and animals have instincts, so it's logical that controlling my powers would be instinctual." I said.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked.

"When Twenty-five decided to make an appearance." I replied.

She laughed at that. See, eventually I told my adopted group about the four ages of my brain. When they "make an appearance" is when I'm acting, thinking, or speaking something that I more one age or another. For simplicities sake I've named them by the ages they represent: Three, Six, Seventeen, and Twenty-five. The age I am now is always one of them and changes as I get older. I think my brain has been like this since I was twelve. It gets confusing sometimes. They argue.

"How exactly did you end up with them anyway?" She asked.

"It probably happened when I almost drown." I said, "Stupid fat girl."

"That's not nice." She said.

"Well she almost killed me. I'm allowed to be mean when it comes to her." I said pouting.

"And there's Six." She said.

"Yup!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Now let's go see if we can sneak cookies from the kitchen."

"I'll just wait for dinner." She said, "It's only three hours away."

"Oki doki then." I said and hopped of the bench.

I went back into the mansion and stealthily went to the kitchen. No one suspected a thing. No one was cooking yet, so it was the perfect timing.

_Wait a second, _I thought, _Since when am I so quiet. Oh well._

I grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and hopped up to sit on the counter.

_I am victorious. _I thought.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as I bit into the cookie.

_Or not. _I deadpanned.

"Eatin a cookie." I said.

There's no point in lying. He caught me.

"Won't that ruin your appetite?" He asked with one eyebrow quirked.

_Aww. _I though, _So cute._

"Maybe," I said, "but I wanted a cookie. Are you gunna tell on me?"

"I'm thinking about it." He said smirking.

"But I'll get in twouble." I pouted.

"That's not gunna work on me." He said.

Then I pulled out every girls not-so-secret weapon. The puppy dog pout. The big watery eyes and jutted out lip always work. And every guy fears them.

"Don't make that face." He said already cracking.

I made my eyes grow so big they just might as well have been dinner plates.

"C'mon, kid, stop it." He said walking closer to me.

Logan and I are actually on friendly terms, and we both know that he can't hold out much longer.

"But, Kitsune no yuujin, you're gunna tell on me." I said adding more water to my eyes.

Being part fox as more advantages than just being agile and having better senses. It also adds a cute factor. My ears are swiveled outwards and are down by my head, and my tail is drooping and is only being held part way up by the counter I'm sitting on.

"Alright. Fine. I won't tell." He said.

"Yay!" I shouted and glomped him.

He steadied himself before he fell and wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. I also had my tail wrapped around him. It was a Kodak moment if ever I experienced one.

"Arigato, Kitsune no yuujin." I said happily and nuzzled my face into his neck.

I felt him blush and realized what this would seem like, so I calmed down and got off of him.

"Um….gomen." I said, smiling sheepishly, "Sayonara."

I ran off down the hall and to my room.

_I cannot believe I did that. _I thought, _But it felt nice._

**Dear Diary,**

**I cannot believe I embarrassed the great Wolverine. I actually made him blush. It was just plain weird. I am as giddy as a love struck preteen though, or as giddy as Breanna when she sees coconut cream pie. If I had been Seventeen or Twenty-five right then, rather than Six, it may have turned out even weirder, but I would have loved every minute of it.**

**Sivvy**

A/N: I know I usually don't have a diary entry at the end of part one, but this seemed like the perfect place to put one ne? Now that I'm using more Japanese words I'll probably end up having a little translation thing at the bottom. Please note that I am using google translate and another site to get the romanjii form, so it may or may not be correct. If I am wrong please tell me so that I stop using this combination of sites. Please and thank you. Now for part two.

Part Two

The next morning, I woke up from a wonderful dream involving one of my favorite people. It had a disturbing quality to it though because before my favorite person appeared Breanna flew my on the super twinkie.

"Oh yeah." I said, "By the name of the all powerful Super Twinkie, I give this room it's name. I dub this room Yume no ryouiki."

That being done, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I got my breakfast and sat down with my usual group.

"Hey guys I finally dubbed my room." I said.

"Why did you name your room?" John asked, "Isn't naming a room pointless."

"Maybe so, but I am strange and Three and Six needed the room to be dubbed, so I appeased them." I said.

"And Three and Six must be appeased?" Rogue asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh most definitely. They must be appeased at all costs. Besides, Twenty-five liked the name too." I said.

"So that means Seventeen is in control right now?" Bobby asked.

"Duh." I said.

"Sivvy you are a freak." John said.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way." I said while grinning from ear to ear.

My ears twitched and I looked over at the adults table. (It's normally called the teachers table, but Logan isn't a teacher.) Logan and Scott were having an argument about something. Logan spotted me and waved me over.

"I'll be right back guys." I said and stood.

I managed to get from where I was sitting to where the adults were without falling flat on my face. Looks like I finally got the fox's grace.

"Yes, Kitsune no yuujin?" I asked.

"One Eye here is saying that I shouldn't talk to you." He said, "He says it isn't right."

"Why wouldn't it be right?" I asked tilting my head to one side, "He hasn't hurt me, and it isn't like I don't want to talk to him. We are both Ferals. It is only natural to seek each others company. If he makes me uncomfortable I tell him so, and if I make him uncomfortable he tells me. Besides we aren't doing anything illegal. He hasn't been in Yume no ryouiki and I haven't even been in the teacher's wing except to speak with the Professor."

"Yume no ryouiki?" He asked.

"It roughly means Domain of dreams. It's what I call my room." I explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Then you must take my word for it, Hitotsume." I said and turned, "Later Kitsune no yuujin."

I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"Don't even ask, Touketsu." I said, "It just through my brain for a loop and into over drive."

**Dear Diary,**

**Please help me.**

**Sivvy**

**Yuujin-friend**

**Kitsune no yuujin-friend of fox**

**Yume no ryouiki-domain of dreams or realm of dreams**

**Hitotsume- One eye**

**Youketsu-freeze**


	4. The Day From Hell

Sivvy: Someone told me that adding Japanese into the story confuses people, and I understand. I have read a few stories where they have had too much of another language in it. While I am not going to add anymore new words, I'm still going to use the ones I have already added, especially the nickname for Logan. I'll cut down on how often I use the words and/or phrases, though. So much for weekly updates. I'm too impatient. Now, on to the chapter.

Part One

I woke up in the middle of the night. There was a loud commotion somewhere in the mansion. I say somewhere because it could have been downstairs and on the other side and I would have heard it. I say loud because normal voices are somewhat loud unless I try to control my sense of hearing. It's the middle of the night and I'm half asleep. I wouldn't have controlled my hearing if someone was right next to me yelling in my ear.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall. Rogue ran around the corner and ran right into me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked seeing the tears.

"I hurt Logan. I almost killed him." She sobbed.

"It's ok." I said hugging her, "Now tell me what happened. The whole story."

I led her back to my room and sat her down on the other bed while I sat on mine.

"Well, I woke up and went to get a drink of water and I heard Logan having a night mare, so I went to go wake him up. When I tried, he brought out his claws and stabbed me; he must have thought I was a danger to him. He saw it was me and got all upset, and I put my hand on his face and took his healing powers, but I took too much and I almost killed him. Then, I ran down the hall when everyone was looking at me like a freak and ran into you." She rambled, "And now, you're probably going to be upset with me too because I know how close you and Logan are, and I know you like him and, and, and-"

She then broke down crying.

"Hey it's ok." I said, "You didn't mean it. It was an accident. I'm not going to hate you, or yell at you, or call you a freak. I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend. You don't have to worry."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks still had tears running down them, but she looked at me like I'd just slapped her upside the head and told her she was insane. She then launched herself at me and hugged me like she'd never let go.

"Thank you." She said, "Thank you for being here for me."

"Hey no problem." I said, But I won't be able to be here for you if I die of suffocation."

She let go of me and chuckled. Then her eyes got wide and she looked down at her hands.

"I can touch you." She said, "I can touch you without hurting you."

She looked up at me in surprise. To be honest I probably looked like a deer surviving a fight with a sixteen wheeler.

"Looks like I'm chalk full of surprises." I whispered.

Part Two

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, landed face first into the floor, and jumped up to a standing position.

"And I did all that under ten seconds." I said to myself, "Speed and reflexes. Check."

I had actually started a mental checklist of fox characteristics that manifested as my powers. Making the list made me less inclined to scare the crap out of myself every time a new attribute showed up. Before the list was made, I pretty much spazzed out all the time.

I hopped in the shower and, afterward, got ready for the day.

"My tail is just so soft." I said randomly, "Where the crap did that come from? Well, the spazz attacks had to go somewhere. So they turned into randomness attacks. Why am I so confusing? I even confuse myself. …..and now I'm talking to myself. More so than I usually do. Why am I so fu-"

I ran into a door.

"Great." I muttered, "Now my room is telling me to watch my language. I always have to do something stupid. Whether it's not watching where I'm going or tripping on virtually nothing. For one thing, it labels me as either a klutz or a dumb ass, and for another, it says I'm spacey. I mean, it is sad when I trip down the stairs, but it's pretty much defying the laws of gravity when I trip up them. I will admit that I have not been tripping on nothing for the past week or so and I never actually tripped when I was supposed to anyway. I should just be grateful no one saw-"

I noticed I entered the kitchen…..and everyone was staring at me. Now, I am labeled as the crazy klutz who talks to herself. Nice.

I grabbed an apple for breakfast and sat at the usual table. I tried ignoring everyone which, by the way, wasn't hard seeing as I became a pro at it by the time I was in seventh grade. Yeah. Me plus annoying prick-I mean jocks equals one pissed of Sivvy, but me plus annoying jocks plus a good book equals a Sivvy off in book world, where life is sunshine and death. Did I forget to mention I was slightly evil and took out my anger by writing stories? Well that's what I do. I read, I write, I sing, and it's all in the name of anger management. Which, if you hadn't noticed, I sometimes need. Luckily no classes are needed because I have found and like my methods…..where the hell was I going with this again? Ah screw it.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" John asked me.

"I came in the room talking to myself…..again." I said.

"You better lay off the sugar." He said jokingly, "Maybe I should monitor your intake."

"Touch my Mountain Dew or my Pocky and you will die." I said.

"But you know what it does to you." He said getting nervous.

I glared at him.

"What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"I…um….I….er….I kinda sorta maybe might have destroyed your Mountain Dew." He said.

I twitched.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well some of the younger kids asked if there was any soda and I said you wouldn't mind if they took some of your Mountain Dew and they ran off and I didn't think anything of it. Then, I saw them grab all the bottles, run outside, and toss Mentos into them and the Mountain Dew is no more." He said, "And I think I hear the Professor calling gottagobye."

He ran off and I sat there. My eyebrow twitching every once in awhile.

"Ok, I'll bite." Logan said, "What's wrong?"

"Pyro is gunna die." I said.

He saw the look in my eye.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"My Mountain dew is destroyed thanks to him." I seethed, "Do you think anyone would miss him if, oh I don't know, he got buried in the Arctic Tundra?"

"Um….yes." He said.

"Plan B then." I said.

He looked at me.

"What exactly is plan B, can I get in trouble for this, and should I be worried?" He asked.

"Plan B is to contact a friend of mine, no, and yes." I said and ran to my room.

I shut and locked the door. Then, I picked up my computer and emailed Breanna.

**Dear Diary,**

**Payback's a bitch and John's on the receiving end.**

**Sivvy**


	5. So Many Problems

Sivvy: Poor John…..NOT. You do not mess with my Mountain Dew…EVER. On to the chapter. *insert evil laughter here*

Part One

I heard back from Bre almost instantly asking when she should strike. My answer? ASAP. At lunch I sat with my regular group except Rogue wasn't there.

"Wasn't she supposed to meet us for lunch?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't kill me!" John said and ducked under the table.

Bobby looked at me.

"Do I wanna know?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said, "Plan B is already going to Phase Two."

"Wait! What's Plan B? Am I going to die? Are you going to kill me, rip out my insides, and feed them to the dogs?" John said while freaking out.

"You don't need to know, no, and no, but thank for the idea." I replied.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and ran.

I laughed.

"Well then. He's overreacting." Bobby said.

"Yes he is, but don't tell him that. I'm enjoying his terror." I said.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have an evil side and she loves moments like this." I explained.

At that moment, a rope fell from the ceiling and Breanna landed next to me. She was dressed all in blue.

"Isn't the purpose of a secret spy entrance to be dressed in black?" I asked.

"But I'm not a secret spy. Everyone knows I'm here." She said, "Hey look it's lunch time."

She's blonde and she loves food. What more can I say?

"Oh yeah." I said, "Bobby Breanna. Breanna Bobby."

I hate long introductions. Scott walked over to the table.

"Who's she, where's Rogue, and why did John run away screaming?" She asked.

I sighed.

"My best friend Breanna, I don't know, and you don't need to know." I said.

And in three two one.

"You're coming with me to see the Professor." He said.

Bingo.

"Ok." I said, "Bre initiate Phase Three."

"Yay. Super Secret Agent Breanna is on the case." She said and ran to get food.

"Not what I meant, but she thinks better while eating so ok." I muttered.

He lead me over to the professor who was at the adult's table.

"Now I'm going to ask again. Why did John run away screaming?" He asked.

"Cause he thinks I'm gunna kill him, but I'm just going to publicly humiliate him. That's why Bre's here. She's going to video tape it….and dig a hole." I said

"I told you someone would notice if you buried him in the arctic tundra." Logan said.

"I know, but I'm not burying him and the hole will be outside in the yard." I said, "Please try to keep up, Kitsune no yuujin."

"Then what's the hole for?" He asked.

"Public humiliation." I said, "And mental stimulation. He needs to know how to escape from a big hole you know."

"Why is that?" The Professor asked.

"Cause you never know when your enemies are gunna dig a pit trap." I said, "That and I wanna see how long it takes him to figure out that we put foot holds….well we're gunna put foot holds…..you get the idea."

"How long did it take you to come up with this?" Scott asked.

"Three." I said.

"Hours?" He asked.

"No minutes." I said.

"You are something else." He said.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be me." I said pulling a shovel out of the shadows, "Now I'm off to dig a hole and water my cacti."

I turned around and walked off.

Yet another thing I found I could do. I'm such a sneaky fox.

Part Two

By the time I finished digging the hole, there was a lot of commotion. I popped my head out and looked over at the garage. I ran over there to find Logan about to steal Scott's bike.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"Rogue ran off thinking no one wanted her here. I'm going to go find her." He said and continued what he was doing.

My eyes widened slightly.

"I'm going with you." I said.

He glanced at me and nodded.

"Not like I could stop you anyway." He said, "C'mon."

He got on the bike and I hopped on the back. He revved the engine and we were off.

**Dear Diary**

**I'm going to get Rogue back if it's the last thing I do.**

**Sivvy**


	6. The Shit Keeps On Hitting the Fan

Sivvy: Ok there's going to be numbers in the story. They have to deal with stuff that's in the chapter that will be explained at the end of the chapter, which I realize is not my norm, but it can't be helped as you would be confused if I told you the information now. Story Time.

Part One

Logan and I managed to catch up with Rogue at a train station. We followed her onto the train and confronted her.

"C'mon rogue." I said, "You're not stupid. Did you really think I'd abandon you? I'm your friend."

"But I-" She said glancing toward Logan.

"I'm not gunna hold that against you." I said, "I'm not a bitch. You know that. I read so much that, when confronted with a situation similar to one in a book, I know how not to react. That's not to say I don't react badly to some things or that I don't spazz out, but I get over it rather quick and apologize if I did something really stupid. The point is, you're my friend and I don't give a rat's ass what you do, as long as you realize that I'm always there for you if you're upset or in trouble."

She looked from me to Logan.

"I'm really sorry Logan." She said.

"It's all right." He said, "It was partly my fault. I'm not holding it against you, kid."

"Now," I said seriously, "who do I need to bitch slap and throw in a hole?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who told you no one wanted you around?" I rephrased.

"Well it was-" She was cut off by the back part of the train being peeled-yes peeled-apart.

"And the shit hit's the fan." I said.

This guy wearing a reddish suit of armor floats down to the train and looks pointedly at me.

"You have quite the mouth on you for one so young." He said.

"It's worse back home." I said, "Now what the hell did you destroy the train for, knight in bloody armor?"

"I'm here for Rogue." He said, "And my name is Magneto."

"Not on your life, bub" Logan said unsheathing his claws.

"Holy French fries." I said, "That's kick ass."

"I still don't understand your phrases." Logan said, "So could you keep them to a minimum during a fight?"

"I make no promises." I said.

"Well, so you are the infamous Wolverine." Magneto mused, "Your claws and your entire skeleton are coated in metal. That's a big disadvantage when fighting me."

He then proceeded to attach my crush to the top of what's left of the train.

"There goes that shit again." I muttered, "Well, better spring into action. I need a plan…..good enough."

I used my still new and virtually untested shadow powers to attempt to catch Magneto off guard and get him stuck to the train. That didn't work, but it did distract him long enough to mimic Logan's claw thing with the shadows, but mine were on all five fingers, which is more like a fox anyway, and use them to cut through his armor and into his leg. His armor was weakest there. Needless to say, that pissed him off and he used a piece of the destroyed part of the train to stick me to the wall. Then he grabbed Rogue and flew off.

"His leg?" Logan questioned.

"His armor was weaker there." I said, "At least I injured him. Now….how do I get outta this me-WHOA!"

At that point in time, my powers spazzed out again and allowed me to move among the shadows to get out being stuck there.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned, "My powers couldn't have fucking done that ten minutes ago, when he first put me there."

I was pissed at my own powers. That would actually be kinda funny, but not right now. Not when my friend was just kidnapped by an old dude in a suit of armor. My eyebrow twitched, as I internally berated my powers. After I was done with that, I helped Logan get down. Not easy when he's stuck to the roof by his claws being bent. Stupid metal bending powers. Stupid Rogue for not fighting. Stupid me for getting caught by a flying piece of metal. I thought I had that whole speed and reflexes thing, so where the hell did it go.

"Well, we better go tell the others that we fucked this one up." I told my now free companion, "Can we leave out my cursing?"

"That's probably best." He said and hopped out of the train.

I hopped down after him and followed him as he followed the tracks.

Part Two

Halfway back to the station, Logan stopped and looked at me.

"How did you do it?" He asked,

I stopped and looked up at him.

"How did you distract him long enough to injure him?" He asked.

"I was attempting to trap him, but that didn't work." I said, "It turned out to be just a distraction, but it worked."

He looked at me with a face of amusement crossed with 'Are you serious?'. That look was replaced with one of affection. What in the world is going on? He put his hand out and cupped my cheek in his palm. I'm still confused but liking where this is going. I stare straight at him as he captures my lips in a kiss. I return the kiss, but break it shortly after. He looked down at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Now is not the time for something like that." I said, "We get to the others, find Rogue, save her, and then we can talk about this. Mainly how to keep it from the others. Now let's go."

I stepped around him and continued along the tracks. I heard him fall in step behind me.

_I hate being a fox. Foxes have instincts, and right now two very strong instincts are fighting each other. _I thought, _On one hand, I think of Rogue as family and, as such, she is part of my skulk(1), but, on the other hand, Logan approached me and I want to jump him so bad. Save Rogue first. Get Logan alone someplace dark where no one can disturb us later._

_We reached the train station soon after my inner musings. Apparently all hell broke loose here too. Overhead lights on the ground. Check. Holes in the walls. Check. Scott unconscious. Oh happy days. (2)Check. Jean struggling to stand up. Check. Storm rubbing her neck….did not expect her to have almost been strangled. _

_There goes my checklist. I thought, I have a lot of those lately. _

_I went over to Storm and asked her what happened._

"_Magneto's henchmen." She said, "They attacked us."_

"_Well, isn't that great. He makes a diversion for you guys so that he can go, kick our butts, grab Rogue, and run." I said._

"_He got Rogue?" She asked._

"_Yup." I said, "We tried to stop him, but a guy with a metal skeleton and a girl who doesn't know the full extent of her untrained powers isn't really a lot to work with."_

"_Well let's go back home and come up with a plan?" She said._

_We rounded up the others, Logan had Scott thrown over his shoulder, and headed back to the school._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today pretty much sucked. Only one thing made it better, but even that can't go anywhere till Rogue's ass is saved._

_Sivvy_

_1) A skulk is a group of foxes. Like a pride is a group of lions or a gaggle is a group of geese on the ground, a group of geese in the air is called a skein._

_2)I'm not sure if Scott actually was unconscious or not, but he is in this story, and if you're wondering why she's happy about it, well, if you haven't noticed, he's a jackass in my story and it's mainly towards her because she has an "unhealthy" relationship with Logan._


	7. Off To Rescue Rogue

Sivvy: There are no notes. To the story we go!

Part One

I was in my room thinking over what had happened. The teachers were probably planning on leaving me behind, which is probably a good plan, but I don't care what they say. I'm going with them. As soon as we got back, I had started practicing my powers. I figured out how to control the shadows relatively easy. It's just that I have problem controlling them at a distance. On top of that, I figured out I had another power as well. Apparently, I can also secrete a type of poison from my fingertips. I haven't told any of the teachers yet, but I told Logan. Fortunately, I have that particular power under control. To be honest, I'm kinda freaked out about it. I mean, think about it, foxes aren't venomous, so what's with this power. I was brought out of my internal argument by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said absently.

From my peripheral vision I saw both Breanna and Logan come through the door.

"Mission accomplished." She said.

I smirked.

"How long did it take him?" I asked.

"A day." She said smiling, "I got it all on film. He even begged. It was good. Shall I put it on you tube?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well then I'm off. I have to get home." She said, "I'll probably have to clean the entire house. Later."

She hugged me and ran out the door.

"She is messed up." Logan said when she was gone.

"Yeah." I said, "But so am I, so I can't really say anything."

"So do you have control over your powers?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For the most part." I said, "I'm still having problems controlling the shadows that are farther away from me, but, other than that, I'm good."

"Good." He said then promptly captured my lips in a searing kiss.

I, caught by surprise, fell backward onto the bed and he followed after me. He licked my lips, asking for entrance, and I granted his wish. When I started running out of air, I pushed him off of me, which is not easy considering the fact he has metal coated bones.

"Kitsune no yuujin, we talked about this." I said, "We have to save Rogue, and, as much as I'd like to do what my fox side is telling me to" He grinned at that, "Rogue is a part of my skulk, and I have to save her before this goes any farther. Do you understand?"

He pouted and got off the bed.

"C'mon Logan." I said, "You look weird when you pout."

"I'm not pouting. I'm sulking." He said.

"You're pouting and it's very unbecoming for Wolverine to pout. It looks odd." I said and swatted at him with my tail, "Now perk up help me come up with a plan to get on the jet unnoticed."

"Use the thing you used to get unstuck on the train." He said, "I'll fill you in on the plan when we get in the air."

Now he just looked annoyed. I sighed and shook my head.

"What am I going to do about you? If it makes you feel any better it's not like I wanted to stop, but think about it." I said, "We have to save Rogue and, on top of that, the door was open and if Scott had happened to walk down the hall at that particular moment, we would have been thoroughly screwed."

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I never explained my various ages." I said, "Well my brain is separated into four ages: Three, Six, Seventeen, and Twenty-five. At any given time one of these ages may talk over as the brain's primary age. You've now encountered Six, Seventeen, and Twenty-five, the last of which is the one you're speaking to now and no. It is not a case of split personalities. It is just that my reactions to things change. To be honest, my actual age is the more rational one. It's strange really."

"So if I were to kiss you while you're like this-" He began.

"No." I said automatically switching back to Seventeen, "We have to save Rogue."

"Damn." He said, "Fine let's get you on the jet, so we can get her back and continue what we were doing."

"Good boy." I said and concealed myself in the shadows.

Part Two

For a telepath who uses a mutant finding machine, you'd think he'd of figured out I snuck on the jet. Well either he wasn't paying attention or knew I was there and knew he couldn't stop me. In any case, I got on the jet with no problems.

"We've got a stowaway." Jean said.

_Or not. _I though, _Oh well. Too late now. We're in the air._

I revealed myself to be sitting next to Logan.

"Hiya." I said.

Scott looked at me then turned to glare at Logan.

"Why did you bring her?" He asked, "This is a dangerous mission and-"

"And it was my idea." I interrupted, "I know it's dangerous, but I can't just sit by and do nothing. Rogue's my friend and, more importantly, she's like family. Therefore, I feel it is my responsibility to rescue her."

He looked at me again.

"Well who's fault is it she was captured in the first place?" He demanded, "You at least attempted to help."

"So did he. It's not his fault he has a metal skeleton and is susceptible to Magneto's powers." I retorted.

"I still say it's his fault." He said.

I growled. I was always capable of it, but now it sounded eerily animalistic. My eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Stop being a prejudiced bastard." I said, "You have been looking for reasons to hate him the whole time I've known him. Get that stick out of your ass and maybe your brain will go back to being as normal as it can be. For now just shut up and deal with him because he's helping us and he doesn't have to."

"You are out of line and you're not even supposed to be here. You are still a student and you are not ready for an actual battle, and I'm sure he put you up to this" He said.

"No one can convince me to do something I don't want to do. Now, are we going to keep jumping at each others throats or are we going to put this aside and save Rogue?" I questioned, "Frankly, I don't think you are mature enough to do that."

He fixed me with his 'you are in so much trouble' look and I growled at him again. He turned back around and kept his eyes on the expanse of sky ahead of the jet.

"Thanks." Logan whispered knowing I could hear him.

"No problem." I replied, "I don't like him."

**Dear Diary**

**I hate Scott.**

**Sivvy**


	8. What? The Wizard of Oz is Magneto!

Sivvy: Do you want to know what happened to John in the hole? Well take a peek at my profile and find the new story I started for this exact reason. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and sorry I took so long to update. I started reading crossover fics and got on a Harry Potter kick, so, instead of being smart and just continuing with the fics, I decided that I needed to read the last two books.( I stopped reading them after year 5. Stupid Umbridge making things boring.) Now, TO THE CHAPTER! AWAY!

..

Part One

..

The jet ride to Liberty Island, though short, was filled with tense awkward silence. So I did the only thing I could think of to break it and, as it happens, Six was in charge.

"We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,Because, because, because, because, of the wonderful things he does we're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" I sang.

"How is that appropriate?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I said, "But I like the Wizard of Oz. 'Specially the lion. He's sweet."

There was another long awkward silence.

"We are having the professor check your brain for problems when we get back." Scott stated.

Then I made the dreaded pouting face.

"But there's nothing wong." I said, "My bwain is perfectly normal. I just have fourw diffewent ages is all."

"Ok….Logan, how do we get her back to normal?" He asked.

"I don't know." He said, "She told me about her different ages. She didn't tell me how to fix her."

"We're here." Jean said coming to where we were, "Why is she pouting?"

"He said I'm mental!" I shouted pointing at Scott.

"Scott! You can't call the students mental!" Jean berated.

"But-" He tried to say.

"No buts." She said, "You're a teacher. You can't just say a student is mental. It doesn't matter who that student is or if you're upset with them."

She walked back up to the front of the jet and filled Storm in. Scott swung around and glared at me.

"You set me up." He said.

"No I didn't." I said as he continued to glare, "Ok, maybe I did, but you have to stop giving me ammo here. It's very un-teacher like."

"I hate you." He said.

"I know." I said grinning, "This is exactly why you don't get on a foxes bad side. They can dish the trouble back at you and not be in any way found guilty."

I nodded at my own logic and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now let's go find this wizard, I mean save Rogue before the world comes to an end shall we." I said and stood up.

..

Part Two

..

We exited the jet and walked toward the evil hide out….I mean the Statue of Liberty…..Ok, I don't care what their evil plot is, it is just weird and wrong to use the Statue of Liberty as the hide out/weapon base. I may have some fucked up logic, but Magneto has, by far, the worst logic ever. Did I mention this is messed up? Ah well.

We entered the statue and….Logan sets off the metal detector. Damn it all to hell. I should have seen this coming…He should have seen this coming. Too late now. It's destroyed now anyway. We ended up fighting with some blue chick and this….frog…..man…..amphibian…thing…yeah. Let's just say he freaked me out in the 'Ew. That's gross' kinda way. Well, I pretty much stood there and looked pretty because Logan did the 'protect the damsel' thing with the blue chick and the other teachers fought the….thing. I know I'm not actually trained or anything but c'mon. I could have handled the thing and three fully trained adult mutants couldn't, and they have kick ass powers. Of course I'm not trying to mean to them or anything….well maybe to Scott…..when did I decide that calling a teacher by his first name was a good idea?

_This is sad. _I thought, _There's this battle going on not three feet away from me and I can stand here and think about random crap._

I finally just sat down on a nearby stone block thing. The kind that tell people crap about why the statues here or whatever. I honestly don't give a damn about that right now. I mean, really, what's more important? Watching a fight that could determine the fate of a bunch or political people or reading some plaque? On second thought, let's read that plaque. I could really care less about politics.

I stood up and turned around to read the plaque.

"'Built by Frenchman, Frederick Auguste Bartholdi, the "Liberty Enlightening the World" was gifted by the French to the Americans to commemorate 100 years of American independence and also as a gift of friendship.'" I read, "Well then. Let's see how long it will remain standing with six mutants fighting inside it."

I turned around and the was met with the sight of the adults staring at me like I grew two more heads.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Reading about how much you suck." I said without thinking.

If this was an anime, there would have been that anger tick going at a hundred miles per second.

"Sorry." I said, "First thing that popped into my head. So, are you all done fighting or do you need to kick the crap out of the unconscious people?"

"I think we're good." Storm said.

If Logan wasn't who he was he probably would have been snickering behind his hand. As it was, the only way someone could tell he was amused was if he or she was able to see his lips twitching at the sides.

I smirked and followed them as they went toward the stairs that lead to the torch.

**Dear Diary**

**If whoever it was had still been allowing people to go up into the torch, this would have taken a lot longer on Magneto's part. Stupid government people.**

**Sivvy**


	9. A Horrible Predicament

Sivvy: Ok. It has come to my attention, by reading my story on the actual site, that my chapters are shortish. I shall do my best to make them longer. Unfortunately, that means that it will take longer for me to update, so now you know why I didn't update the day after I put up chapter eight. On the upside there will be more story for you to read. Also, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed and is special because it marks the first chapter after the 10,000 words point. -sniffle-I am so proud of myself for getting this far. As always, If you notice any mistakes or have any questions or even any comments, do not be afraid to either review on the story or message me. For those of you who have read my spin off of this series, thank you and I hope it wasn't too lame. I'm better suited for putting random funny crap in serious situations than I am at making an entire chapter funny. Now, without further delay, I present to you

..

Chapter Nine

A Horrible Predicament

..

..

Part One

..

When we reached the head of the statue, I finally realized something.

"Guys, We went the wrong way," I stated, "and I believe it is a trap."

Scott stopped and looked at me.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"Oh but I am afraid it is true." I said, "You see, my dear teacher, Magneto has Rogue up in the torch. We went up into the head. I have only just realized this lapse in judgment and I am afraid we put ourselves into a rather difficult position. You see we have company and, while I'm sure you'd rather argue with me and tell me I'm wrong, you will have no choice to believe me."

"And why is that?" He asked.

And, as if the whole thing was staged, we were bound to the wall by steel like a rat caught in a cage by following the scent of cheese.

"If you had not argued we would have been able to counter his attack." I said, "If only adults would finally realize that teenagers sometimes have the right of it. Instead, they think they are all knowing and capable of proving the younger generation wrong."

"She is a rather strange one, isn't she?" Magneto said coming out of the shadows, "On the train, she was just like any other teenager and now she's acting the adult."

"Strange though I may be, I can still find a way out of here." I retorted.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but let's make this harder for you." He said.

With that, he pointed Logan's knuckles so that they faced his neck, faced Scott toward Jean, and then, on top of it all, took Scott's visor. Oh, and let's not forget the animal like prison warden. Then, he left. Just like that.

"And now we must devise a plan." I muttered, "But how do we do that without letting the guard in on it. The answer is as follows: we can't do a damn thing to strategize."

I looked over at Logan and saw this contemplating look on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Kitsune no yuujin." I said louder, "Don't make me have to hurt you when we get out of this. Ok. Maybe I can't hurt you, but I'll dig a hole. Don't think I won't. I've done it once and I'll do it again, and this time there will be no foot holds."

The guard looked at me then shrugged it off.

_Ok powers. I need to distract the warden, escape the steel bands, and then knock him unconscious. _I thought, _So the not so good far away shadow powers, followed by the Trap Door(1), and finally the shadow appearance of The Shovel of Humiliation(2). That might work. Or it might fail miserably. In which case, I have my shadow claws and the poison thing. Best part is it couples as an acid._

I made it look like I was staring at the ground, but in reality I was watching the far wall intently. The shadows shifted slightly and I pulled them closer toward me. They came closer, but stopped about six foot behind the guard. They were somewhat in the open so I focused on getting them to shift over to my right, closer to Scott and Jean. At the same time, I was slowly pulling myself into the shadows of the wall I was connected to. The manipulated shadows caught the guards attention and he stared at them. I pulled myself completely into the wall. I stayed inside the shadows and worked my way to the shadows behind the guard. Then I emerged from them and, with shovel in hand, whacked him upside the back of the head with the shovel. The shovel did nothing. He just stood there.

_I should have known he had a thick head. _I thought, _Ok. Plan B._

I used the shovel to hit the back of his knees. He fell, but he was conscious. I was getting annoyed, so, instead of being smart, I hit him in the face with the shovel.

"WHY HAS THE SHOVEL FAILED ME?" I yelled.

I threw the shovel away from me as he got to his feet.

"Plan C it is then." I said.

I ran, as fast as I could, over to Logan and used the poison/acid to set him free.

"Go kick his ass." I said and hid behind him.

He just shook his head and tackled the guard to the ground.

"Wait a second." I said, "Why the hell didn't I use my claws? Actually, a more important question is, why am I flip flopping from one age to another like a suffocating fish that's only a few inches away from the water?"

Storm just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." I said, "I can still be useful."

I seem to be spazzing a lot today. It's usually not this bad. Honest. There's just something about today that makes me weirder than normal. Oh well.

I walked over to Storm, seeing as she was closest, and removed the steel from around her. I then did the same for Jean and Scott. I was tempted to leave Scott there, but I would have gotten in trouble for that eventually. As it was, he still found something to nag me about. I thought only mothers nagged people.

"What kind of a plan was that?" He asked.

"Well, it would have worked on you." I said, "And at least I had a plan. Besides, I got out, and I managed to get you guys out, so the joke's on you."

If he could have opened his eyes, he would have glared at me so bad. He might even be tempted to open his eyes on purpose, but they had to be pointed at me of course.

"That was not a plan. That was going in there and swinging a shovel around." He said, "Swinging a shovel is not a plan."

"Logan's fine without a plan." I said watching the fight.

"That's because he's a fighter. You, one the other hand, are a teenage girl who can barely control her powers. What were you even thinking? The first thing you should have done was set one of us free. You should not have tried to take him on yourself. That's Sabertooth out there. He's vicious and would not think twice about killing you." He continued.

He continued yelling, but I tuned him out. I don't know how much time passed, but next thing I know is Logan coming through a hole in the wall and giving Scott his visor back.

"If only the Frenchmen who built this knew what was going on here now, I think they would died from a heart attack, came back to life, refuse to give us the statue, and then call us filthy Americans." I mused.

I looked around and noticed them all staring at me.

"What?" I said, "It's true."

We heard a scream and turned to look at the torch, or what was left of the torch. I saw a bright light start appearing and, for some odd reason, passed out.

..

Part Two

..

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary staring at the ceiling.

"Ok. What hit me?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You passed out." Jean said.

She was standing next to me with a big ass needle in her hand, and she was about to stick it in my arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled, "Get that damn thing away from me!"

I jumped out of bed, pulling machines and ripping off wires, and held my shovel in front of me. I can get the damn thing pretty quick now.

"Don't come any closer or you get a shovel to the face!" I said.

"It's just a needle." She said.

"It is not just a needle." I said with conviction, "It is death in solid form! The day I let you stick a needle in me without me knowing what it will do is the day that hell freezes over and penguins move in only to be run over by Santa Clause and his flying chimpanzees."

"Since when does Santa Clause have flying chimpanzees?" She asked.

"Since the reindeer went on strike and shit on his head." I said still keeping a firm hold on the shovel.

She's a telekinetic and she is not getting my shovel. No way no how.

"It's just a needle." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust anything that gets stuck into my vein." I said.

That translates as 'I'm horrified of the damn thing and I'm trying to think up an excuse while, at the same time, keeping my eye on you and keeping a grip on my shovel'. I have already spoken of my fear of needles. It is irrational, but I'm not alone. I'm also terribly afraid of bees. I hate the little buggers. The sad part is, I sometimes get violent when I'm scared, so the shovel makes sense. One time I had one of those fly swatters that doubled as a bug zapper. I kept my hold on it all during the picnic we had in the summer. Wait. Focus. I can't get distracted.

Jean sighed and put the needle down. I kept my eyes on her as I slowly moved toward the door. When I got there, I bolted. I went straight to my room and locked the door. Apparently, while we were gone, the professor decided it was best to have a room to myself because one of the beds was missing. He also got me floor to ceiling bookshelves that covered a whole wall and display shelves on another wall.

"Holy Buttered Lamb." I said and walked further into my room.

I saw a note on the night stand. I walked over to it, picked it up, sat on my bed, and began to read:

"I saw how many boxes you had still lying around and remembered your love of books, so I had someone construct shelves for them all. I hope there is enough room for them all. I also noticed your clock and figured you might have similar figurines and had shelves put in for them too.

Sincerely,

Professor X"

Taking a glance at my dragon clock, I saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning. I sighed, stood up, and decided to unpack my books. Surprisingly, I am very well organized. Now that I had the shelf space, I decided to put my books in alphabetical order: by author of course. Then, after staring at them for a good ten minutes, I decided they weren't organized enough. So I reorganized them so they somewhat resembled what you would see in a bookstore. Romance on one shelf, Sci-fi on another shelf, Mystery on yet another shelf, and the same idea for Horror, Paranormal, and Manga. They all had their own shelves. After I was satisfied with that, I unpacked and arranged my dragon statues. I never realized how many I had until I actually put them on the shelves in some semblance of order.

I finally just got tired of staring at them to make sure they looked ok and flopped backward onto my bed. I had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"If it's Dr. Grey with a needle, go the hell away." I said.

"It's me, Logan." A voice said.

"Coming." I stood up and walked over to the door.

I unlocked the door, opened it, pulled him inside my room, closed it and locked it again.

"So Jean's after you with a needle?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, "But she might be. She tried sticking me with one and I freaked out, so the logical assumption is that she'd be coming after me with it."

"What age are you at right now?" He asked.

"Seventeen." I said, at his look I added, "I'm prone to using big words. Twenty-five just puts them in a proper way and crap like that. So what's up?"

I sat down on my bed and leaned back on my hands. He was about to answer, when he noticed all my books.

"You read a lot. Don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "Unfortunately, I am out of books to read at the moment. I guess I could reread some, but I only ever reread certain ones, so it doesn't take very long to get through them."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Where do you think Twenty-five came from?" I asked, "She sure as hell didn't pop up over night."

"So she came from you reading a lot?" He asked.

"Eighty percent of her." I said, "The other twenty percent of her came from a pool accident. Don't ask."

"Ok. I won't." He said and sat next to me, "So when did you unpack all of this? It wasn't here last time."

"Just now." I said, "Why do you think I was reluctant to get the damn door?"

"So the way to tell if it's your actual age in charge is to wait until you curse?" He asked.

"Pretty much. Thank you for figuring it out yourself." I said, "Three shows up when I'm on a sugar high, Six shows up when I'm bored, and Twenty-five shows up when I'm writing, giving advice, or when I need to explain something. You can't get rid of them, but you can get the one you want to the front by doing something specific. To get Six's attention, just give me a cookie. To get Three's attention, just get me hyped up on Mountain Dew. To get Twenty-five's attention, just ask for advice or tell me to write an essay."

"And what about your actual age?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." I said, "Seventeen shows up when she's needed. Other than that, I've got nothing."

"So in other words, we put you in a fight?" He asked.

"I don't know, so don't ask." I glaring at him, "Actually, just get me mad at something. That'll probably work. Now is there a reason you're here or did you want to bug the hell outta me by asking questions?"

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here." He said.

Oh shit! I thought, Of course! Why am I being stupid today? Actually it's probably a different day, but I don't care.

I looked up at him through my lashes and smirked.

"So that's it huh?" I asked, "It's seven-" I looked at the clock, "-holy butterscotch candies is a bowl full of jello! How the hell did it take me five hours to get that crap unpacked and organized?"

Logan looked at me.

"It took you five hours to do that?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

Logan pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Maybe you should stop getting distracted on me." He said and kissed me.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice Mr. Twenty Questions." I retorted and kissed him back.

Within three minutes he had me laying back on the bed and my shirt half unbuttoned with him straddling me, holding my wrists above my head with one hand, his other hand unbuttoning my shirt the rest of the way, and kissing, nipping, and sucking on my neck.

Next thing I know, my door is being blasted open by an irate looking Scott glaring a hole in Logan.

Busted.

**Dear Diary,**

**Only four words need to be said: I am so screwed.**

**Sivvy**

**..**

**1) The Trap Door is what I like to call the power of merging with the shadows to move from one place to another**

**2) The Shovel of Humiliation is just the shovel I pull out from the shadows to use as a weapon. The humiliation part is because it was used to dig the Deep Hole of Humiliation.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Ja Ne**


	10. Busted

Sivvy: Yes! It's the tenth chapter. I'm so happy I made it this far! And now let's find out what happens.

..

Part 1

..

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"Um…..Would you believe me if I told you we were wrestling?" I asked.

His glare answered that question.

"Well then….no comment." I said.

"I knew you two were involved somehow! I knew it! But no one listened to me! They said I was overreacting!" Scott began, "I-"

All I heard after that was blah blah blah. It was pointless to listen. All he's doing is nagging and sooner or later he'll start repeating himself, so there's no point. I wouldn't listen to him anyway. It's my life. Who cares if Logan's older than me by…..however many years he's older than me? The only reason Mr. Nag cares is because it's illegal. Well the governments trying to make it so that being a mutant is illegal…well maybe not exactly that, but it's close enough to that. If the Wizard of Oz(Magneto for those who forget) wasn't insane, cruel, and wanted a war, I'd probably be on his side.

"And another thing-" This time I didn't space out.

This time Scott got punched in the face….by Logan…..that's gotta hurt.

"Will you just shut up?" Logan snarled, "I'm tired of ya tryin to make my life miserable! This is a mutual thing! I didn't force her to do anything!"

I thought I missed something. Scott stood up slowly. I have to give him credit for that. I probably wouldn't have been able to get up. Then again I wouldn't get punched by Logan in the first place(insert fox grin here). It was then that Jean ran into the room….and she had the needle…..shit. I slowly backed up to the wall, made myself look as small as possible without using my powers, and glared daggers of death at the needle.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Apparently Scott just projected his completely biased memory because she let out a gasp of surprise.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" She yelled.

Logan just growled at her for automatically believing Scott…..ok….how do I know this? Jean looked at me cowering in the corner and jumped to the conclusion(the wrong conclusion) that it was because of Logan. Again, how do I know this? Both of them began berating him and finally I just snapped. My death glare(or rather the shadows that sought out the reason for said death glare) destroyed the needle and I stood up. Anger was coming off me in waves.

"Shut. Up." I spoke each word as a sentence.

"Why? We're trying to help keep him away from you!" Scott said.

I growled at them both and my ears went into an intimidating position(You know. The one that alpha wolves use to get the other wolves in the pack to stand down.).

"You even try to do that and you'll be ripped to pieces." I said.

It seemed that the angrier I got, the more animal like I got.

The two of them stared at me in disbelief. If the two of them had half the deductive skills that a rabbit possesses(which really isn't much. Rabbit's deductive skills: Food. Eat. Predator. Run.) then they would have seen this coming. By this point in time, my powers were going haywire and the shadows seemed to swallow up the entire room.

"You may be my teachers, but you have no right to interfere with my life. Attempt to do so again and I will personally see to it that you will never be able to mess with anyone ever again." My yellow eyes glowed, giving off a very…feral feel.

Jean was cracking, but Scott(the bitch that he is) didn't know when to shut up and back down. So what does he do you ask? Well he, being the dumb ass that he is decided it was a good idea to try and nag again. Bad choice.

It seems that I can check something else of my list….an actual fox form because, what do you know, I transformed right there in front of him. And no…I'm not one of those cutesy little foxes. I'm a husky sized black and silver menace. Oh how fun. I growled at him and felt a fuzzy sensation in the back of my head…like a headache that's there, but not, and I passed out.

..

Part 2

..

I woke up to the sound of Logan's voice. It was distant, but getting closer every second. It sounded distressed. I quickly came to my senses and shot up into a sitting position. I wasn't in my room, nor was I in the infirmary. I was in a clearing in a forest.

"Logan, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly." He said, "One minute we're in complete darkness with you growling at Scott and Jean, the next you're unconscious and we're here."

"Great." I mumbled, "We're lost because I decided to be a dumb ass and let my anger get the best of me."

He pulled me to lean against him and murmured reassurances.

"We'll figure everything out in time Siv." He said, "Right now we should just take things one step at a time."

"Right." I said, "One step at a time."

..

**Dear Diary,**

**The days I spent at school were fun. I somehow managed to land myself(and Logan) into a situation neither of us planned for. My powers are fricking retarded because they keep fucking with my head and learning to do something else. Oh well. Live and learn.**

**Sivvy**

**..**

**..**

Sivvy: And that, dear readers, is the end of the story, but no worries. There shall be a sequel. I have an idea what I'll call it, but I don't know for certain. Though it most certainly will not really go with this title at all. I may add an author's note to this story, so that you all know what the title is. I've got two buzzin around my head and, even at this very moment, one's winning. In any case, keep watch.


	11. A Very Important Note

Sivvy: Alright everyone the first chapter of the rewrite is up. It's called "A Fox's Love"


End file.
